Tale of Two Omens
by Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Two new players enter the twisted world created by the Serpent King, with thoughts of creating the greatest chaos in that world. Watch as they do just that. Lots of Character Deaths and Bashing. OC/Himiko OC/Oichi
1. Arrival at Odawara Castle

Hello everyone, it's been a while since I last posted something here. Anyways, this is my first attempt at a Warriors Orochi fic, so no flames please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Orochi or its concepts, however I do own the OC's mentioned, ask first if you want to use them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

And now without further ado, on with the show.

A Tale of Two Omens: The arrival at Odawara Castle.

****

A portal opens on the battlefield of Odawara castle. The Serpent King, Orochi had taken his army elsewhere, taking a few prisoners. Two cloaked figures enter through the portal; the shorter of the two closes it behind them. They look around and see the devastation left behind by the Serpent King.

"I…I can't believe this….Is Orochi really this strong!" The taller figure said, fear under toning his voice.

"If he is then we have a grand opportunity, Guddorakku." The other said to his companion, his foot shifting one of the corpses.

"What opportunity is that Fukitsu?"

Fukitsu removed his hood revealing shoulder length black hair. His face seemed unnaturally pale as his brown eyes revealed nothing. The wind blew past his hair revealing a cross shaped scar under his right eye.

"Did you already forget why we decided to show up to this corrupted timeline?

"No I haven't"

"Then tell me then why we're here."

Guddorakku slowly removed his hood, a tanner complexion, a scar over his right eye; His hair covered a portion of his left eye, the rest of it went where it pleased.

"Umm…..some sort of a vacation"

"No…That was not it" Fukitsu face palmed himself at his partner's antics

'Why is he such an idiot? I guess I'll never know'

The reason we're here is simple. To create a chaos on such a grand scale that no one here can ignore or stop."

"Oh…."

Fukitsu just sighed as he started checking the dead, his lifeless eyes darting from corpse to corpse. He found several broken standards with three triangles on them. He remembered theses fools, the Hojo family, the proudest family anyone would have the displeasure of meeting. Unbeknownst of him, a dark smile grew on his face.

"Hey Fukitsu, your smiling, I can't believe your finally smiling for the first time since forever!" Guddorakku cheered for his friend.

"Let us pay Orochi a visit, and offer our services to him" Fukitsu said as he walked off toward a trail of footprints

"Why would we do that?"

"Because our plan starts now"

Guddorakku shrugged as he followed his friend. A lax smirk appeared on his face, this should prove to be fun.

****

What will await the two when they meet the Serpent King, Orochi? Will they join with him, or will they be amongst the dead? Find next time.

Ja Ne

_~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi_


	2. The Omens meet the Serpent King

Enjoy everyone as our story unfolds

Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Orochi or its concepts, however I do own the OC's mentioned, ask first if you want to use them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_'Telepathy'_

And now without further ado, on with the show.

A Tale of Two Omens: The Omens meet the Serpent King.

****

The two traveller found themselves bound in chains as they were presented in front of the Serpent King. Their captor, A Boar demon, Prodded them foward with a giant stone sword.

"Orochi-Sama, We found these two strangers wondering around Odawara shortly after we left, sir."

"And why should I care about a few straggles, Gyuki?" Orochi spoke in a bored tone from his throne, his head resting on his fist.

"S-s-s-sir It not that you should care or anything...It...its just..."

"Just What?" Orochi replied annoyed of the demon's blabbering.

"They arrived from some portal into the field poking around." Gyuki managed finally sweating bullets.

Orochi eyes flashed, his gaze lazily moved towards the pair in front of him. His eyes widened slightly when his eyes landed on Fukitsu.

'How did He get out of that prison?' The Serpent King thought as his mind went down into his memories.

"Orochi-Sama surely these peices of trash are not worth your time." Da Ji's voice enter as she slide under her "Lords" legs.

"I am hurt Da Ji-San, Surely you haven't forgotten about me?"

"You know her Fukitsu?"

"Yes Guddorakku, you could say that"

"How DARE you talk to me like you know me, insect!" Da Ji yelled but she choked on the last words as she recognized who the first voice belonged to.

"YOU...Fukitsu...How are you out of that hell?"Da Ji Exclaimed, pointing a finger at the dark haired "Stranger"

"Thanks to Me/Him..."They both said at once.

The men in the area stood confused some, like Gyuki, had already passed out. Fukitsu turned to his partner and smiled at him, getting a smirk back. Everyone heard a snap echoe through the room, some of the men paniced as the chains binding Fukitsu rusted away in front of there eyes. Guddorakku started to break his chains, only to struggle against them.

"Ummm...A little help please.." He begged.

Everyone face faulted to the floor, Fukitsu brought a shackled hand to his face.

"I swear, sometimes I doubt you abilities." He said as he snap again, rusting Guddorakku's chains as well.

Orochi got up from his throne, grabbing his scythe while doing so. All of his men stared at him and back to the two cloaked men. The tension in the room rose as the three stared at each other. Orochi walked at the pair and swung his scythe at them, stoping his blade at last second as the two exploded into action. Guddorakku summoned a Zanbatuo andstopped the blade, while Fukitsu summoned a sword and aimed it at the Serpent King's throat. The men all froze at the sight. All three disengaged from each other.

"Fukitsu, The Omen of Bad Luck at your service"

"I'm Guddorakku, the Good Luck Omen, ready to serve ya"

Orochi said nothing as he walked back to his throne. The men froze hearing them right. Those two were Omens, mysterious beings of untold power and potential. If what those said were true, the army would be unstoppable with them.

"Welcome abroad you two" Da Ji said, clapping her hands together in mock joy.

****

**Hope you all enjoyed. Our Omen friends join in the next invasion on Orochi's side. What will await them? How does Orochi know Fuktisu? Will I reveal this? Find Out next time on Tale of Two Omens**

**Ja Ne**

_**Orochi-No-Tsukiyomi**_


	3. The Fall of Shu Part 1

Hello one and all, to all and any who have read either this story or any of my other works. I know it has been a long time since I have last posted a chapter on any of my current projects. High School has been keeping me busy and I haven't had anytime to get to sit down and write..er type. Anyway now that I have Finally returned and I hope you have enjoyed my work and stories for what they are work. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Orochi or its concepts, however I do own the OC's mentioned, ask first if you want to use them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_'Telepathy'_

And now without further ado, on with the show.

A Tale of Two Omens: The Fall of Shu Part 1: Orochi's Army Strikes

Orochi's army arrived at the edge of the Cheng Du province. His men all stood there in eager anticipation except for two individuals. Fukitsu looked at the many men in green mill about bellow them with a bored and unfeeling eyes. Truly humans were such fools to follow a man with no experience in the art of war. His traveling companion and fellow Omen glanced at him as he sighed, deciding to open a telepathic connection to see if the older omen would speak to him.

_'Hey, Fukitsu..are you ok?'_

_'What do you want Guddorakku'_

_'Why do you seem so bored? I thought this is what we wanted, right?'_

Fukitsu turns his brown eye at him as he frowned at him. He was growing tired of his "partner" and his growing annoying antics. The younger Omen flinched at his cold gaze.

_'Guddorakku, as much as I appreciate your concern. Its not worth it at all. Just focus on the objective and strike for this "White Dragon" and "Fledgling Phoenix" They are to be our targets'_

Guddorakku tried to reply back but he felt the connection cut off swiftly by Fukitsu as the shorter Omen walked off to his position. He sighed as he summoned his zanbatuo again and gazed at it's beauty. It's long, saw like blade gleamed in a pale Grey light. Countered balanced by a long, heavy iron ball. It seemed like an unorthodox weapon but truly he found great comfort in it. He flipped the blade over from the ground with his foot and lays it on his shoulder.

Fukitsu stood at the cliff's edge as he continued to stare at the unsuspecting troops of Shu. One of Orochi's many demonic ninja's, Dodomeki he thinks his name was, walk behind the Omen and crouched behind him.

"Fukitsu-Sama...Is your troops ready to strike for the White Dragon's Head?" the demon spoke in a cold tone.

"Oh I am prepared...Guddorakku and Myself will make a spear head for their base and engage the two sages. You guys focus on the stragglers.."Fukitsu smiled as he turned to the General. He found him humorous and liked his killing intent.

The demonic shinobi bowed as he turned to his strike squad. He relayed the Omen's orders as his men all smiled in twisted fashions, all wanting and dying for blood to spill. Dodmeki took great pride in his men. If any of these men of Shu were to run, they would find their paths reach their end by his squad. He stared at his commander, ready to move. Fukitsu saw the eagerness and couldn't help but smile. he turned his gaze to Guddorakku and signaled him. The Good Luck Omen signaled back with a lazy smirk. The Bad Luck Omen smiled, the time for his little crew to strike for these sages.

"Alright everyone, the time to strike is now, the dragon and phoenix must not escape or live!" He ordered, "Dodomeki keep your men at their gate and kill anyone flying green standards who try to either run away or try to assist. Guddorakku, your target is the Fledgling Pheonix, Pang Tong."

Everyone cheered as they raised their weapons in the air. Fukitsu lean back as he free fell down the cliff. The men looked at him fall in worry.

"Let's get this party started then!" Guddorakku shouted in glee as he leaped off of the cliff after the older Omen.

They watched the taller Omen fall after Fukitsu as they turned to Dodmeki for guidance. The shinobi general just smirked as he raised his hand in the air.

"You heard them Maggots! Lets take this fight for Orochi-Sama!"

That was all the men needed to hear to slide or run down the cliff side after their two commanders. Dodomeki leaped after them, landing on the cliff-side and broke into a full on sprint. Truely working under these two should prove to be fun indeed.

In the compound below the incoming invading party the men of Shu shuffled about, preparing for war. Ever since this crazed and corrupted world was made, Zhuge Liang had advised their lord Liu Bei to prepare for the worst. The wise tactician had theorize that the enemy would approach from the west, along the forest maze like path. He would learn soon that their was a wrench in this plan real soon. Zhuge Liang was sitting calmly at a table, playing Shogi with Pang Tong. The two strategists were planning what to do as they played in the case that something else arose. Zhuge Liang wore simple white robe with simple designs on them, black and white gloves that ended at his elbows under his robes, and a green law enforcement type hat on top of his head. He was 22 and stood at five foot nine. he had black hair that ended at his shoulders, combed straight down. he had a small black goatee around his mouth that was trimmed neatly. on his lap laid a simple fan made of white feathers.

Across from him was Pang tong, the fledgling Phoenix. He was 32 of age and stood at 5'3" despite his slight slouch. he wore dirty robes and a facial mask over his head. over these robes he donned on a poncho-esque cloak and wore a sombrero on his head. he chuckled as he continued to play with the mystic sage that was his friend.

They both stopped as the first scream was heard and was quickly silenced.

Fukitsu had landed silently in front of the frightened solider as he quickly grabbed the man's throat, breaking his neck swiftly as the man screamed quickly in panic. Three more men saw him and charged at him. they stopped as they heard what sounded like a man falling, yelling in pain as he hit the ground several times. one of the men looked as a large zanbatuo flew and stabbed through the man's chest, nearly splitting him in two as the blade stabbed in the ground keeping the dead man standing. the others tried to run as Guddorakku finally came crashing down, barreling into the second, breaking the man's neck and spine from the impact. Fukitsu sighed as he ran after the remaining man, summoning his sword as stabbed it into the upper spine of the unfortunate soul. He flicked the blood from the sword's tooth like blade.

"Get up Guddorakku..we have two Sages to get rid of now" He stated emotionlessly as he watched the soldiers of Shu run away in fear and panic.

Guddorakku leaned back on his hands and then flipped forward, landing back on his feet as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Fukitsu...but your right..lets have some fun then" He smiled as he retrieved his nameless cleaver from the soldier's chest, letting him fall to the ground limply.

The two Omens stood back to back as the men of Shu took up arms and surrounded them. Guddorakku smirked in eagerness as his carefree attitude slowly being replace by a look of dead focus. He tilts his head from side to side as a crack could be heard. he swings the zanbatuo of his over his head as he swings the blade downward, its point stabbing the ground slightly, pushing back anyone in front of him away from the force alone.

Fukitsu simply stared at the men, scanning at them with his ever cold eyes. His shackled hand moved out and gripped as he summoned a dagger in it. The dagger's blade was the length of his fore arm and shaped similar to the fang of a demon. the hilt was a slender black metal that spiked out in three different directions for a guard. a cat's claw was at it's pommel. he brings the dagger in front of him, pointing the blade to the ground. He bent his knees as he raised his sword over his head, blade point trained at the closest person to him.

At the very edge of the forest, near the closest base of operation, Orochi's army had arrived. Orochi himself was leading the march, his concubine Da Ji was following behind him. he looked bored as he pondered if any of these men would be able to end him. Da Ji seemed to smile in pure lustful desire. The many pale skinned men of his army stared at their lord and master, waiting for their command. Ororchi just raised his scythe in the air, lowering its blade at the enemy base as he broke into a run. the men all cheered in primal blood lust as they raced after him, ready to cut open the closest person they could find.

The men all stood in a defensive stance as they stared at the two strangers warily. Thee were not sure who they were, but they could feel the power emanating from them.

**The beggining of teh Invasion and fall of Shu has begun. Join us next time as the prominant members of Shu attempt to fight off the invaders while Liu Bei makes a run for it. Will He escape? will Shu manage to drive them away, or will Orochi and his legion of demons swallow them whole. find out this in the next chapter of a Tale of Two Omens: The Fall of Shu Part 2: Omen versus Mystic - The White Dragon's Deadliest Gamble.**

**Mata ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	4. The Fall of Shu Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Orochi or its concepts, however I do own the OC's mentioned, ask first if you want to use them.**

"Speaking

'Thinking'

_'Telepathy'_

**Point of View Shift**

And now without further ado...**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

A Tale of Two Omens: The Fall of Shu Part 2: The Dragon and The Phoenix

****

The men surrounded the two omens as they nervously held their weapons. Theses two strange intruders had just fell on them and killed four men in a suprise attack. They had yet to make a move, as if waiting for something. FInally the shorter of the two shifted his foot, causing the men of Shu to tense as they heard a very bored sigh.

"You know Guddorakku when I was told about the men of Shu, I was expecting something...alittle more", Fukitsu spoke in his usual cold and lifeless tone, his eyes glaring at each of the frightened men.

"What do you mean Fukitsu? I don't get what you mean?", Guddorakku replied in a confused manner, his eyes still not leaving the soldiers around them.

"What I mean is very simple, these men are weak. They lack the mental strength to survive the horrors of war. Even now in front of us, two against maybe thirty, they tremble and cower like rats before a fire.", Fukitsu stated coldly, smirking darkly upon seeing some of the troops in green trembling now in anger because of his words, "In other words, these men are nothing but pathetic sparks that deserve nothing short of being extinguished."

Guddorakku turned to his partner, still not use to his ever cold personality after all this time. One soldier glared at Fukitsu and raised his spear, yelling angerly in defiance.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN INTRUDERS! THE MEN OF SHU SHALL DEFEAT YOU!", the nameless man shouted as he charged at the patch-work clothed omen, "FOR OUR LORD LIU BEI!"

Fukitsu smirked, turning his head to the side as the spear head flew past him helplessly. He spun his body around, causing the man to charge past him. The man turned around in time to catch a round house kick to the face. He staggered around abit, leaning on his spear for support. He finally regained his senses just as he saw the dagger speeding towards him. He yelled in pain as it was choked out as the fang-like dagger peirced through his throat. Blood oozed out of the sides of the wound as Fukitsu yanked the blade out and kicked him aside, making the now dead soldier fall unceremoniously to the ground

The other men looked in horror at the omen, terrified on just how easily he had killed that man. Fukitsu turned to two men in his way as he walked slowly forward. The pulled out their swords and charged recklessly in fear. The Omen of Bad Luck had simply parried the blows as then slashed in quickly, his blades embedded into stomachs of the two. he pulled his sword and dagger out in a manner to widen the cut. They fell down, grasping their wounds as their innards slowly threatened to spill out. They would die a horrible and slow death.

"Guddorakku", he started.

"Yes Fukitsu?", His partner asked, alittle sorry for the fate thoses two men were put in by his partner.

"Take care of the rest of these men, they shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you of all people" He instructed.

"Alright, I'll take ca...wait..what do you mean for me of all people?", He answered, shouting slightly in a hurt manner as he heard the last part.

"Just kill them and get ready for the Phoenix. I'll keep this, Zhuge Liang, occupied." He spoke before walking over to where the sages were waiting.

Guddorakku sighed as he saw the soldiers tighten the circle around him. One of the soldiers, presumably one of the captains of the group shifted his gaze to his compatriots, receiving a nod from all of their nervous bodies. Guddorakku saw this and prepared himself as the men gave a battle omen stabbed the blade to the ground and hoisted himself on top of the weigthed ball quickly in a handstand, now towering over the men. He grinned at their look of shock as he pushed up, lifting the zanbatuo up with him. He brought the blade over his head and then slammed it to the ground, the shockwave sending the men around him back. Taking the momentum he swung horizonatlly with his blade, easily cleaving some of the unsuspecting men in half. The blade stopped as it was half embedded in the armour and flesh of one of the more heavier soldiers. He man grabbed at it hopelessly, as if to stop it dead. Another soldier charged behind Guddorakku, hoping to imaple him upon his pike. Moving fast, Gudddorakku pulled his zanbatuo, causing its serrated edge to grind and eat away at the dying man and slammed the iron ball into the pike man. The pike shattered feeblely upon the ball as the heavier weapon slammed into the pike man's face, crushing his skull from the force of the blow. The man fell down limply as the rest of the men ran off in a panic. Guddorakku sighed as he hoisted his blade on his shoulder as he sighed.

"At least some ran off...now to join with Fukitsu", He started as he start to walk where his older companion went, "Hope he didn't start the party without me."

The two strategist sat there, continuing to play their little shogi match, intentionally ignoring the destruction around them as they were secretly formulating a plan. The two stopped as blood sprayed acrosss the board. Zhuge Liang turned his head to see their guard fall to the ground limply, a deep gash across his chest.

"So are theses the two Fukitsu?", Guddorakku asked as he tilted his head at the two.

"Yes...Zhuge Liang, The White Dragon...and Pang Tong, The Fledgling Phoenix" Fukitsu stated lifelessly, his blades at the ready as the two in front of them stood up.

"It would seem you know quite a bit about us when we know nothing of you.", Pang Tong grunted somewhat.

"However, you have fallen into a trap now" Zhuge Liang stated as he brought his fan up in the air.

The two Omens raised a brow in confusion as he brought it down. Suddenly Fukitsu felt a strong gust of wind blow past him. He brought his hands in front of his face as the gale wind forced him back, knocking him off of his feet and flying across the compound. Zhuge Liang chased after the omen's airborne body, Guddorakku swinging for him to take him out as a wall of flames roared to life between him and the White Dragon, surround the little pavillion.

"If you wish to assist your friend, you will have to move past thoses flames, which I do not recommend", The cloaked sage chuckled slightly as he brought his wooden staff to his side.

"Then I'll just deal with you then!" Guddorakku shouted as he leaped for the Phoenix.

**Zhuge Liang and Fukitsu**

Fukitsu got up as Zhuge Liang stopped a few feet from him. Fukitsu stared calmly at the man in white as he got into his stance. The White dragon brought his fan in front of him as a barrier of light appeared behind him, preventing either of them from leaving, or anyone from coming in to interfere.

"It seems that even humans have learned the ways of mystics and sages", Fukitsu commentated, digust in his voice.

"You make it seem like you are not human yourself. However that is not the point, the point is you will fall here and will not do anything to harm Liu Bei" Zhuge Liang said simply as he waved his fan again at the omen.

Fukitsu's eyes narrowed as he flipped to the side, as a bullet of air blasted a crater where he was just standing. Zhuge Liang waved his fan several more times at Fukitsu, switching at various angles and sides as more large bullets shot after him. The omen leaped away from the first bullets but was hit by the well timed and positioned bullet. the compressed exploded upon impact and forced him into the wall, spider web-like cracks formed around him as he coughed out black blood to the ground. Zhuge Liang brought his fan in front of him as he let go of it, letting it float in front of him.

"And now to finish you off, nameless assassin" He stated calmly as a giant beam of light fired off of his fan as the fan spun in circles.

Fukitsu lifted his head as the beam of light sped towards him. His brought his shackled right hand into a fist and then snapped, the sound echoeing in the arena. Zhuge Liang raised a brow as he heard the snap, his eyes then widening as he saw the beam fray, splitting away from the Omen and hitting around him instead, causing smoke and dust to explode everywhere. He brought a sleeve in front of him as a shockwave blew some of the dust past him at inhuman speeds breifly. His eyes widened slightly as the dust settled, revealing Fukitsu, unharmed and untouched by the attack.

"How...how did you survive?", he asked in disbelief.

"Simple...luck is not on your side" Fukitsu stated simply as if addressing the weather.

Zhuge Liang would have said anything else if it wasn't for the fact that Fukitsu charged at him quickly. He brought his fan to block as the feathers elongated and clashed with the serrated claw like sword of the omen. Fukitsu Raised a brow as he noted how the feathers were strong enough to clash with his own weapons. Zhuge Liang smirked as he pushed his fan blade, chanelling the winds behind his attack as a bullet shot, forcing him back with the blow. Fukitsu was starting to get annoyed by these many air projectiles as he sliced it apart, forcing tendrils of wind to blow away from him. Zhuge Liang got back into the defensive as he saw the omen run after him again.

"If a frontal approach is all you have, then you will never win" Zhuge Liang said as he sent another wind bullet at the omen.

"Then it seems that you have failed then" Fukitsu smirked as he snapped back.

Zhuge Liang tilted his head slightly as he saw the omen take the attack head on, fading away. His eyes widened as he turned around just in time as the omen's foot colided with the side of his head. Fukitsu spun around and rammed the pommels of his blades into his other side, causing him to flip over the blow as the stitched up omen did a back flip, his legs ramming into the White Dragons back, sending him to the air. Zhuge Liang opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain as he flew up in the air, wideneing his eyes in fear as he saw teh same person in front of him, falling towards him. He swiped his fan quickly, sending a bullet of air at him, hoping to knock the omen away from him. Fukitsu threw his dagger, the fang like blade slashed straight through the bullet and shot through it faster as it bit deeply into his shoulder. Zhuge Liang screamed as he grip on his fan slackened, Fukitsu finally reaching him as his palm slammed deep into the stragetist's stomach, bending him from the hit. Zhuge Liang coughed slightly as blood flew from his mouth. Fukitsu pushed further as he sent the man crashing back to the ground. Fukitsu landed on his feet as dust flew past him at the shockwave of Zhuge Liang's impact with the ground.

He smirked coldly as he saw the mystic weakly get up from crater he crashed into. His hat was gone as he hair was in a tangled mess. blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth as he was having slight trouble breathing. His robe was slightly stained crimson with his own blood as it was torn and frayed from the impact. His fan was too far from him, but was already damaged as some of the feathers were missing. He gazed at the smirking omen weakly as he brought a shaky hand to his shoulder, slowly gripping onto the dagger that was embedded there. he gritted his teeth as he started to tug slowy at the blade. Fukitsu raised a brow, watching amused at his action. Zhuge Liang yelled in defiance as he yanked the blade out. He let out a cry in pain as he threw the blade away as it clattered against some loose cobblestone.

"Oh look, it would seem you have some fight left in you, how amusing.", Fukitsu commented calmly as he stared at the weakened strategist.

"You...I..I mustn't..g-give..up...even if it cost me my..life", Zhuge Liang breathed out as he started to walk very slowly towards the omen, his eyes focused as he craddled his ribs with an arm, "I will not let you harm my lord, Liu Bei!", he roared out in defiance, a first for him.

Fukitsu gazed at him curiously as the man weakly walked towards him. He readied his grip, ready to cut him down if need be, but stopped upon seeing The famous White Dragon fall to his knees, kneeling before him like a dog. This action confused the Omen greatly as he gazed at the man.

"What is this?", Fukitsu asked out of curiousity, his tone still even and cold.

"I...I surrender...As much as it makes me regret this decision, I surrender.", The White Dragon spoke solumly.

Fukitsu narrowed his eyes as he noticed the barrier was still active. He croutched down to Zhuge Liang's height and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up to his feet. The White Dragon winced in pain as his ink black eyes stared weakly into the slitted brown eyes of the Omen.

"You lie" Fukitsu stated simply.

Zhuge Liang was about to retort before Fukitsu let go of him. His knees gave up, causing him to fall back to his knees again. The omen swiftly kicked out, slamming his boot into the chest of the strategist. He coughed out blood as he was sent flying, crashing straight through his barrier, shattering it like glass. Zhuge Liang landed unceremoniously to the ground in a few rolls. Fukitsu walked slowly to the battered and broken body of the cunning strategist and stared down at him. He stomped down on his hand when he saw the White Dragon slowly reach for his fan.

"Your choice now White Dragon", The ever cold Fukitsu said, grinding his hand slowly on the hand, smirking darkly at the sound of it breaking, "You can die here and now, or you can surrender, become a prisoner and join the Ranks of the Serpent King, Orochi. So then What is your answer? Life...or Death"

**Guddorakku and Pang Tong (at the same time of Fukitsu and Zhuge Liang's Fight)**

Guddorakku stared at the strage man, acting unfazed as the giant wall of flame roared to life behind, sealing him and the crouched man from anyone. He began to scan the odd man in front of him, noting the odd presence the staff was giving off.

'This man...he must be some kind of magician or something', He thought, 'I wonder if he can pull a rabbit from that hat of his, that would be amazing'

Pang Tong sighed as he tightened his grip on his staff as he tried to figure how to deal wit hthis tall man. He took a good look at him. The man was 6 feet, looked like he was possibly 20 or 21, he wasn't too sure. He wore very loose and baggy clothing, noting how his shirt was open, revealing a heavily muscular body. what interested him the most was a kanji of good luck tattooed right over hsi heart, in plain sight for the world to see.

'I think this man is either too much of an idiot, or he is very confident in his abilities that he would leave such a vital area open', The Fledgeling Phoenix thought as he played with his hat.

"so umm...are you..you know, gonna move or something?", Pang Tong looked out of his thoughts as he heard the man asked him.

He chuckled, figruing that he was an idiot he grabbed his hat, "Prepared to be amazed by the Fledgling Phoenix, Pang Tong!"

He pulled his hat as he vanished under it, the hat falling to the ground. Guddorakku widened his eyes in excitement as he grabbed the hat as he looked under it. Frowning to see nothing, he threw it behind him, immeadiately feeling pain as a wooden staff slammed into the back of his head. He turned around in tie to get smacked across the face by the staff again. Pang Tong fell out of his hat as he chuckled. Hethrusted the staff at Guddorakku, stopping short as the omen froze, looking confused by not being hit. Then he saw the staff glow, causing him to panic as a bullet of air shot him in the face, flipping him away from the sage-like strategist.

"Well that was easier than I thought...", He thought to himself, sweatdropping at the omen's bended position.

He began to chuckle before seeing Guddorakku quickly grabbed his own face, shouting in pain as he flipped onto his feet.

"That hurt you old fart!", He shouted at him childishly.

"Alls fair in love and War son, everyone knows that...", Pang Tong replied, sweatdropping at the man's continued actions.

"If that's the case then.", Guddorakku spoke then, his voice much colder as he vanished, "I'll just have to stop playing around."

Pang Tong turned as a bandaged fist slammed into his jaw, cracking it as he was brought to the ground by the blow. The man rolled into the ground as he took another swing with his staff at Guddorakku, who caught deftly with one hand. The Fledgling Phoenix struggled as he focused now to get the staff from the iron grip if the omen. Guddorakku, leaped back, stomping his feet to the ground as he swung Pang Tong into the pole of his blade, bending him over as the staff snapped in half.

"What a shame..it broke..bet I could make a better one,but you can have it back now" he said as he stabbed the wooden fragment into his lower back, causing Pang Tong to scream in pain. He fell uselessly to his but as he defiantly thrusted for the omen's chest with the broken staff, hoping to impale his heart. Sensing danger to his core, he flip kicked the staff out of his hand and grabbed his wrist, snapping it with ease. he then slammed his elbow into Pang Tong's arm at several places, snaps and cracks heard at each blow. He screamed in utter agony as his arm hanged now limply to his side as well. Guddorakku looked at him as he pulled his blade from the ground, restrapping it to his back.

"You should just sit there, you can't fight now, not in your condition, old man", He commented sadly.

"I think your right there...I'm too tired and getting too old for all of this.", The Phoenix commented as he brought his only able arm up lazily.

The Flames died down by his gesture, causing a lazy smirk to flash on Guddorakku's face again.

**Fukitsu and Zhuge Liang**

Zhuge Liang looked at him weakly as he heard the sounds of flames being put out. He turned his head to see his fellow tactiction, Pang Tong, in better shape than he was but was still battered and one of his arms looked broken in several places. The taller intruder was holding a broken fragment of the older man's staff as he saw the other half impaled into Pang Tong's lower back. The White Dragon turned to his captor and sighed in utter defeat.

"I...I...I am your prisoner now...My fate is in your able hands now", He finally managed.

"Good, Perhaps there is good use to you yet.",Fukitsu mocked him as he then turned to his partner, "Guddorakku, What of the The Fledgling Pheonix?"

"He just sat down saying he was too old to keep fighting like this..." He shrugged.

"I see, well then...Kill Him, he shall find all the rest he will ever want" He replied coldly and distantly.

****

**And That ends this chapter and part of The Fall of Shu. Join us next time as we now focus on Orochi and his men's bloody path to Liu Bei and the many warriors who stand in the way to defend their lord. Will they managed to get their lord to safety, or will Shu be swallowed by The Serpent King. Find out on the next chapter of A Tale of Two Omens - The Fall of Shu: Orochi's March, Liu Bei's Final Decision.**

**Mata Ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


	5. The Fall of Shu Part 3

**I feel extremely bad for neglecting this story as much and as long as I have. My more longer and popular stories: A tale of Pain and Ice Reaper Shall Cry have been given alot of attention on my behalf. So in a way to break away from those two for now, I thought it would be nice to add abit more into the Story of Fukitsu and Guddorakku. I hope you enjoy everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Orochi or its characters, They belong to Koei and the Omega Team. However, I do own Fukitsu and partial ownership of Guddorakku, ask first if you want to use either of them.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_'Telepathy'_

**Point of View Shift**

And now without further ado...**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

A Tale of Two Omens - The Fall of Shu Part 3: Orochi's March, Liu Bei's Final Decision

"W-what?" Guddorakku looked at Fukitsu, shocked at his decision, "Kill him?..but..but Why?"

The older Omen looked at his younger companion unsympathetically, "You heard me...if he is no longer capable to move...he is of no use..."

"But Killing him?..Fukitsu-"

"You said it yourself...He tired" He spoke over him coldly, "If you won't kill him..I will...either way..we have other business to attend to instead of wasting time with a cripple."

Pang Tong looked up at both of of his and Zhuge Liang's captors. He turned his head over to Liang's battered body. He sighed tiredly as he bowed his head, getting a shocked look from his friend.

"If two are done bickering...I...I would like to just rest..."Pang tong spoke softly as his hat slumped forward over him slightly.

Fukitsu looked at him coldly, walking over to the sitting man. He bent down as he grabbed hold of the staff in his back, pulling it out violently. The man let out a scream of utter agony, bend over more as his upper body trembled. The Omen of Bad Luck stared down at him with those cold eyes, offering no sympathy as he flipped the broken staff in his hand, aiming the sharpened broken end at his chest. Guddorakku's eyes widened as the staff thrusted forward. Pang Tong's body trembled at the blow as blood slowly dripped to the floor. Fuikitsu backed away from his handywork as Liang saw what happened to his friend. The staff had peirced through his heart, bits of flesh and cloth clung to the splittered wood as blood slowly trailed down and dripped to the floor under him. His head fell forward more, his hat falling off as it landed in his laplike a bowl as the blood slowly fell into it. A sad smile graced his face as Pang Tong, The Fledgling Pheonix left the world of the living for the rest he had wished for.

"Fukitsu..." Guddorakku managed as he just stared at Tong's corpse.

He looked at his partner, "This is war...many people die...besides" his voice even and apathetic, "This was a mercy kill for him...He should be grateful he's dead now..."

Guddorakku just simply shrugged as he crossed his arms. He had been travelling with The older omen now for maybe two centuries now since he first met him. He never questioned him most of the time and often times found himself, interested and eager at his methodoligy. Their was always a part of him that he wanted to be, but their were other times where he wished he wasn't near Fukitsu. Moments like now, where He was just simply a cold-hearted killer with no feelings or regards to life. Those moments, he admitted to himself, He was terrified almost by Fukitsu's thoughts.

Zhuge Liang simply stared at his now dead comrade in tatics as he lowered his head to the ground in respect. He was a prisoner now, and he could sense that the one who beat him would not hesitate in the slightest to end him. He knew better than to try to act out, and even if he could, his body was in no shape to fight any longer for now.

'These people...there not human...that much is certain...' He thought to himself tiredly as he stared up at Fukitsu warrily, 'Especailly that one...Theres just something about him...Something broken and cold...Someting in him thats wants to kill me as well.'

"Zhuge Liang...It is time, if you are able to get up I would suggest you do" Fukitsu turned a slitted brown eye towards him, its dead quality peicing through him.

He gasped and grunted in pain, shuffling his arms in front of him winced in pain as his broken hand felt like it was on fire, but didn't want to give them the satisfaction by screaming. His arms slowly pushed him up, wobbling slightly from the effort. His whole body felt like a dead weight, tired and battered from his fight with the shorter of the two. His breath was short and laboured as he slowly got himself up onto one knee. He paused as he tried to catch his breath, staring at them behind his tangled hair. He brought a bloody sleeve up to wipe the small stream of blood down the corner of his mouth as he shakily tried to stand up. Fukitsu stood and watch as he sent a hand in front of Guddorakku to stop him.

"No" He warned, "If he is of any worth...He was show it right now...besides, You'll ruin his broken pride now if you were to help him."

"You...You don't seem to be one...one to cooperate well with others" Liang spoke as he brough his uninjured arm over his ribs, wincing in pain slightly as he breathed, "Then why do you assist such a Demon...Why do you serve this Serpent King?"

"Our business is our own, Sleeping Dragon" Fukitsu spoke simply and coldly.

"Yeah, its not that we want to like some of his troops, we just offered our services" Guddorakku added as he gave a lazy shrug.

"However I would be more worried about your lord, Lui Bei I believe those men called him." Fukitsu added, tilting his head to the corpse a few feet away from them.

Liang's eyes widen as he looks at the two Omens, "What...what do you mean?"

"Because Orochi, his concubine Da Ji, and his entire army his charging straight for him" Guddorakku spoke lazily still.

"If your lord is as skilled as those fools were...He'll be swallowed up whole and be left a corpse" Fukitsu spoke coldly.

As if almost on que, sounds of panic and terror suddenly risen from beyond the compound. Smoke rising beyond as obvious signs of fire broke out. Fukitsu couldn't help but smirk darkly as he saw a head fly over the wall, hitting the ground as it rolled over to them. He stopped it with a foot as they saw the look of terror on it.

"Seems Orochi has begun, Guddorakku." He turned his head to his friend, slowly applying pressure to the head.

"Yeah Fukitsu?" He tilted his head.

"Its time we pull back, we have no other business here" He replied his foot slowly crushing the head as its skull made several audible cracks.

"But fukitsu, I was about to have some fun!" He whined as his older companion glared at him.

"No...We did what we needed to do. Without their strategist, Shu will no doubt fall due to inexperience." He spoke over him, his foot finally crushing the head fully, blood flying past his foot in a circle.

**Orochi**

His scythe arced through the air as three more soldiers of Shu found their top halves flying away from their legs. His bored expression never faltered as he spun the sycthe again, taking out three to five people with every swing. He felt no reason to use any of his abilities, not to insects as weak as theses. His men rushed around him, bringing death and devestation in their wake in primal blood lust. He scythe swung down once more, to bring the finishing blow to another nameless puppet. To his mild suprise a spear rushed in the way, stopping the heavy scythe in it's path.

"l..l...Lord Zhao Yun!" The solider piped out as he ran in panic.

"By my spear...I will not let you continue this blood shed" He spoke galliantly as he pushed him back, aiming his spear point at him, "I am Zhao Yun, I am the Dragon of Chang Shan!"

"You would get in my way, human whelp..."

"I will stop anyone who tries to harm my lord and my men. I will fell you with my spear!"

He grinned, almost interested as he brought his blade behind him, standing before him, "Then come, Dragon. Come and see if you have what it takes to end me..."

Zhoa Yun gave a silent nod as he made a lunging thrust at the Serpent King. Orochi waited untill the last moment as he jumped back, swinging his scythe in front of him as he knocked the spear away from him. He used the forced momentum as he spun with the blow, ducking under the massive scythe as he made a sweep for Orochi's legs. Seeing his movement clearly he brought down the end of his sycthe down to the ground as the spear point pounced off harmlessly. Zhoa yun's eyes widen in shock as Orochi looked down boredly, flipping his scythe his hand, pushing the spear away again as he slowly rose it over his head.

"Is that all you are capable of Dragon of Chang Shan?" The Serpent King drawled, frowning in disappointment, "Pathetic..."

He gritted his teeth as he brought his spear in front of him, closing his eyes slowly. This monster in front of him was stronger than anything he had faced before, even more so than with his bout with Lu Bu. His breath began to slow down as he calmed down, opening his eyes as he raced at the Serpent King again. The Serpent King rose a brow at his sudden rush as he brought his scythe slowly behind him, ready to end him with a single strike, deeming him weak. Yun slowly leaned to the side as he brought his spear over him as the distance grew closer and closer. Orochi raised a brow in time as Yun leaped at him, spinning his spear perpendicular to his body as he flew at him. He quickly spun the scythe in front of him as the rapidly spinning spear crashed against it. The spear never slowed as it continueally clashed against the scythe's shaft. He felt each blow as his arms slowly vibrated from each blow. Yun stopped in mid spin as he grabbed his spear and slammed down hard on the scythe with a battle cry. The force caught the Serpent King off guard as he felt his entire body pushed back, making deep furrows in the ground with his boots. Zhoa Yun grinned slightly as he charged in, not wanting to give his opponent a moment to recover. Orochi's dual colored eyes narrowed into smaller slits as he saw the general spin faster at him, giving off a light blue aura. He felt the spear spin around, the blade just barely slicing through his armor as he felt the spear slap him hard along his chest, pushing him back more.

Zhoa Yun breathed slightly as he watched the Serpent King as he fell down from the last blow. He leaned into his spear as he watched his opponent.

'I...I did it...didn't I_?_' he thought to himself unsure, 'Why do I feel like he's not done...'

The dust from his last attack settled as Orochi was revealed, spinning his scythe slowly over his head as he looked at him eagerly.

"Impressive..dragon...you are the first to ever force me back in centuries.." He spoke with a hint of anticipation, "Let us see how you fare against this then!"

Zhou Yun braced himself as the scythe blade slammed into the ground, unleashing a large shockwave of dark crimson energy. His eyes widen as he was flow back by the shockwave, flipping in the air quickly to regain his footing as his eyes widen. As he was making a recovery Orochi swept his hand in front of him as small arcs of lightning shot outward finally spinning past his scythe as he thrusted his hand out as a massive fireball sparked to life, racing at Yun. He dodged the arcs as best as he could as one grazed him. He shouted in pain sa eletricity span through his body and armor, his hair standing on end. He gasped for breath as the fireball roared closer at him, making an orange glow around him. His eyes widened as he brought his spear in front of him in defense, closing his eyes futilly.

'My Lord...Forgive me...I have failed to stall the enemy long enough for you to flee' He thought in finallity as the firebal crashed and consumed him.

Orochi frowned boredly again as he grasped his scythe again. He was so eager to finally fight someone with some potential that he must have used to much power too soon. He moved past the fire, not caring to see if he survived or not. He slashed several men of Shu out of his way as most of them tried to run away from him more than fight.

All around him, His army of demons were reeking havic and destruction everywhere. Fires broke out as the simple soliders could only scream in fright and suprise as they were mercilessly cut and hacked down like dogs. Some of the more braver soldiers tried to fight back, only to get several at his feet and brutally murdered. Many of Orochi's troops stayed behind to check for survivor's of their intial strike. If they caught any they promptly impaled them several times with a spear or decapitated them with their swords. The troops cackled inhumanly as he looted the corpses of anything worth valueable to replace for the next battle.

Orochi continued his lone march forward, spotting three men ahead, one of them getting on a horse with a saddened look. He assumed that these three were in charge, as he also assumed that they was weak. He stopped in front of them as the two moved in front of the on one horseback. The taller of the two stroked his beard as he stabbed his spear on the ground. The shorter and muscular of the two brought his double-edged pike in front of him as a look of rage overtook him.

"Brother" The bearded one spoke, "You must flee now. Me and Zhang Fei will hold the enemy off."

"I going to pound your head in you rotten bastard!" The shorter of the two bellowed angerly at the Serpent King.

"Guan Yu...Zhang Fei...Brothers...I..."The one of the horse tried to speak before Guan Yu interupted him.

"Your vision must be kept safe brother...You must live this through Lui Bei, so that we can find peace in this land"

"If you three are done..." Orochi drawled as his scythe moved behind him, "So me what your pathetic humans can do...Let us see if you have what it takes to end me...One has tried and is dead...A Dragon of Chang Shan..."

Lui Bei's eyes widen in pain as he looked ahead. He remembered Zhoa Yun telling him and the others to go on, that he would keep them busy while he fled. He looked down at the thought of the young general dead. Guan Yu looked at him sternly, stroking his beard slightly iratantly as he grips Blue Dragon harder. Zhang Fei looked at him in suprise and anger, gritting his teeth.

"You seemed angered...Was he that important to you?" He questioned, "If you two are like him...you will fall just as well..."

"Wait!" Lui Bei leaped off the horse as he looked at the Serpent King.

His sworn brothers looked at him and then returned their attention to Orochi. Orochi looked even more bored as he stabbed his scythe to the ground. His green and red eyes looked at Them as Lui bei fell on his hands and knees, much to the suprise of Yu and Fei.

"I...I surrender...Take me as your prisoner...but please...please spare my men...spare the rest..." He spoke defeated, pleading with the demon.

"You would give up after all of this..after so many has died?"

"Yes...I would...Just...just promise me...promise me that you'll spare the rest of them if you take me prisoner."

Orochi looked at the bowed man as he turned his attention to the two at his sides. He could sense their anger and resentment towards him. Hopefully that hatred could provide him with the death he was looking for.

"Very well...I will take you as my prisoner." He spoke, smirking abit, "On the codition that the rest of your men work and serve under my banner."

The three men's eyes widen collectively. Zhang Fei tried to lunge at Orochi with every intention to rip him limb from limb, but was restrained by Guan Yu.

"LET ME GO GUAN YU!" He roared at his brother, "Let me go so I can kill him?"

"No...this is Lord Lui Bei's decision" Guan Yu spoke solumly, "If we try anything...the most we would do is just bring more death on our brother's shoulders...do you really want that?"

Fei gritted his teeth as he hanged his head, glaring at him weakly. Orochi smirked more as he saw Lui Bei's head hang farther down. Guan Yu keot his stern glare on the Serpent King, but found himself ignored by the demon.

"V...very well...but...but promise me this then Serpent King..." Lui bei spoke, broken and defeated.

"What is it?" he rose a brow.

"If anyone tries to flee...if anyone is not wanting to join...just tell them I am dead...lt them go in peace...I..I can't bear to lose anyone else..."

He looked down at the defeated man as he looked collectively at the other two, "Very well...Those of your pathetic men that do not wish to serve may run freely...for now" He turned his attention to the other two, "And you two? What will you do...will you join me on your lord's behalf...or will you run like vermin"

Guan Yu looked at his bowed brother and looked down at Fei. The drunkard glared weakly at his brothers as he hanged his head futilly.

"We are sworn brothers" Guan Yu spoke, stroking his beard somewhat, "We all swore to each other that we would fight and die together...to run would be an insult to our pride and our vow...If it means to safety of our Lord and brother...we will serve"

"very Well...Sidewinder...Tangleweb" He spoke as one of the reptilian and shinobi demons appeared behind him.

"Yes Orochi-sama?" He kneels behind him.

"Tangleweb, take Lui Bei away..make sure he is secured tightly. Sidewinder, alert the troops that this fight is over...order the rest to pull back."

Sidewinder rose as he salute, "Yes Orochi-sama!" he turns and grabs a counch from his belt and blows on it, releasing a deep low bellow that echoed through the forest.

Tangle web grinned as he appeared behind Luibei, grabbing his arms a she shoved him to the ground with a kick. The leader of Shu gruinted in pain but kept his head down in shame. The shinobi demon bent his arms painfully behind the mans back as he secured him with wire. He grabbed him and forced him to his knees as he shoved him.

"Move it you!" The demon growled with a chuckle.

Lui bei turned his head slowly to his brothers, "Tell th others what has happened...tell them tha they are free to flee if they do not wish to serve...I will not think badly of them.."

Guan Yu nodded his head sadly, "Very well brother...I will do it, Zhang Fei..follow our brother, make sure they keep him safe"

The angered brother nodded merely as he followed them. The Serpent King smirked as he turned his back to them, walking back calmly. To his suprise a charred spear point was aimed at his throat.

"You survived then...perhaps I was wrong to judge..." HE commented at the singed and battered Zhoa Yun.

"I...I..won't...I wont...l..let..you...hurt..m..my...lord..Lui...be-" He muttered intending to thrust as he collapsed in front of him, unconcious from the pain.

'That one has potential...he is strong...and posseses quite a will to try to fight me even in his state...' He simple thought as he gazed at the man, "Tangle Web...him too...take him to the stoackade as well.

"As you wish Orochi-sama" the demon bowed as he grabbed Zhoa Yun's body and hoisted it over his shoulder.

**"****Hijutsu: Cliffhanger-no-Jutsu!****"**

**As much as I hate to leave everything on a cliffhanger, I must. It has been too long since I last worked on this story, I hope you all can forgive me for this. Next Time We return to Orochi's fortess as the army of Shu has crumbled. Will we learn more about the Omens? What is their utimate goal? Will serving Orochi provide them with the means to their goal? When will I stop asking these pointless quetions? I don't know. Find these and more in the next chapter of a Tale of Two Omens, The Aftermath, Zhuge Liang and Fukitsu's mind game.**

**Untill then**

**Mata ne**

_**~Orochi-no-Tsukiyomi**_


End file.
